JL FOREVER
by suppa
Summary: scribbles, dribbles, and drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

obviously, this isn't mine in the slightest. thanks JK for not clobbering me with your scary lawyers.

--

Her love for him wasn't all that conventional, so the emotion at first was hard to pin down.

She didn't imagine his lips, or strong hands on her, or how soft his hair was (not too much anyways). She didn't go out of her way to impress him (although she rather hoped he was impressed with her already), or even see him. She didn't draw their names in hearts with arrows through them. She didn't show the classic symptoms, but she knew she loved him all the same and she tried to show it in all the little ways she knew.

Sure, coy smiles and cryptic little comments weren't the most outright declarations of love, but she was raised to be discreet. And patient too.

Sooner or later the poor man would see her signals for what they were, and not figments of his imagination (as Remus laughingly told her one time after a prefects meeting, while James was fidgeting with his papers and trying not to watch them). She had smiled then, because she took pride in being one of the few people who could put him off-kilter.

Her friends urged her to go after him and confess, and if he was lucky snog him for a good minute or two. But that wasn't her style and besides, out of the two it was James who was the Chaser, not she.


	2. Chapter 2

naaat mine. these character are JK's (Jk Rowling that is)

--

Lily regarded her friend who stood before the mirror, carefully applying her second coat of mascara.

"Why are you putting on makeup Dorcas? We're just going to the store."

Dorcas leaned back a second and scrunched her face into a look of contemplation. She shrugged. "You never know when you might meet your soul mate".

She resumed her meticulous application.

Well if that wasn't one of the stupidest things Dorcas had ever said, Lily would eat her own wand. She said as much, and then added, "I should hope your soul mate wouldn't mind seeing you without makeup".

Again Dorcas stopped her ministrations to respond. "well _my dear_, I should hope," and here she straightened and looked down at her friend imperiously, "that my soul mate would have higher standards than to go and fall for some uncouth, un-made up _heathen_," And at the word heathen she launched a nearby pillow at Lily.

After fighting off the well-aimed pillow, brushing back her hair from her face, and rolling her eyes, Lily fell backwards onto her bed.

The fourteen year old hoped her soul mate didn't mind a makeup-less face (he didn't).


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks JK Rowling, for letting me borrow these characters.

--

Lily was sitting at the back of the library, alone. She wished she had company. Any company would do, although a particular type would be preferred. An image of her preferred type of company sprung up in her head. It wasn't Dorcas, or Marlene, it was...

Lily shook her head to dispel the new and uncomfortable thoughts - regarding James - that had been plaguing her lately and concentrated on the point deductions she was calculating. The boy who was the cause of her uneasy thoughts should have there as well, except conflicting schedules with that infernal sport kept him away from her. She hated numbers, and calculating points was so tedious without him... to do it for her. Yeah.

Sighing, she bent back over her numbers. The Gryffindor and Slytherin prefects, predictably, had deducted the most (against each other, which was also predictable), followed by Ravenclaw; Hufflepuff had finished last. She would have to bring that up at the next meeting, because the Gryffindor/Slytherin point war was getting quite irksome (and the Hufflepuffs needed to grow some bloody balls). It wouldn't really do any good- the former was, aside from a centuries old tradition, intrinsically linked with the conflict outside of Hogwarts, and the Hufflepuffs were the closest things to monks she had come across in the magical world- but she figured it was it expected of her to say something and continue the sense of normalcy anyways.

Sometimes being Head Girl was such a _chore_.

--

So wrapped up was she in her thoughts that she failed to notice the looming presence behind her until it spoke. "You look like you're enjoying yourself rather thoroughly Evans".

James sat down across the table from her, glowing with sweat and general health. She had a hopeful suspicion – because she had a strange fascination with sweaty handsome boys- that he had skipped showering to catch her before she finished. He confirmed her thoughts a minute later, smiling jokingly and saying, "Sorry about the smell, but I thought you'd rather deal with some sweat over more addition"

Lily smiled; how could she not? He was so sweet. It was tempting to just say thank you and bask in the effect he had on her, but she felt it would be too out of character.

"That's funny, but James, when did you ever start worrying about hygiene?" She said with an arched brow.

Shoving the pile of paper towards him she shut her eyes, yawned, and stretched. All he had to do was add up the totals and record them in the points book and then they could leave. She decided to wait for him and walk back together, because she "didn't want him to have to walk back alone in the scary corridors."

That was her reply when he suggested she go off to bed.

"Why, whenever did you start worrying about my feelings Evans?" he grinned, with a special twinkle in his eyes that she knew was reserved for her.

Her rebuttal was saccharine,"Well I really don't want to have to replace you as Head Boy because it got around that you're a pansy yeah? Better I just protect you".

He laughed and got down to work. A few companionable minutes later, he gathered up the papers and stood up. She followed suit, and together they walked towards the head dorms. Truthfully, the halls at Hogwarts were the most cheerful and full-of-holiday-spirit sight one could ask for, and the pair enjoyed it fully until they were nearly at the entrance to their rooms.

And then it happened.

The floating mistletoe floated over their heads without them realizing it. Lily was rolling her eyes at one of his jokes when she saw it, and in the seeing of it, gasped. They were now directly in front of their Head rooms and the portrait of the Fat Lady's younger sister was harrumphing rather suggestively.

James looked up and noticed the object of Lily's horror. He grinned and leaned towards her. Lily felt her breath quicken. Oh my god, she thought. This was it.

"Wouldn't want to break tradition Evans," James was even closer, and she could almost feel his hot breath on her cheeks as he spoke.

"Rubber chicken!" She turned, hissed at the portrait and then ran through it, straight on up the stairs to her room.

James was left, standing confused (and hurt too-should he have taken that shower? brushed his teeth?) at the entrance. After a slight pause, he went up to his room as well.

Lily was on her comfortable four-poster, although it wasn't giving her much comfort at the moment. Damn, double-bloody bugger damn. She groaned into her pillow. She was such a fool. It wasn't likely that he would try to kiss her again anytime soon, and more immediately, she wasn't going to see him for days, because he left tomorrow morning. He had to have gotten the wrong idea- she was just a little nervous, was all! But now he probably thought her didn't like him, or that she thought he had bad breath or something.

Both assumptions would be false. She had to talk to him. What would she say though? "Lily, you aren't a Gryffindor for nothing" she instructed herself sternly. Right. She would go over to him, and confess her feelings or something. Simple.

James had come to a decision. He had brushed his teeth, and taken a quick shower. He was going to apologize to lily for coming on too strong. Stupid, he reprimanded himself. She probably thought he was the same hormone-crazed fifth year she had hated with a passion. He took a deep breath, and let it out. He just had to apologize.

He opened the door, and took a reluctant step outside. Surprisingly, Lily was there, and just outside the door. In fact, he had almost stepped on her.

Lily was in a world of panic. She had been standing before his door for minutes, trying to work up the courage to open the door. Suddenly, he opened it and was in front of her. The practised words flew out of her head on little broomsticks. She struggled to shake the deer-in-headlights look off her face and started to talk at the same time he did.

"James, I-",

"Lil-", they both stopped.

All of the sudden, Lily was stricken with an insane idea. She gathered up all her courage and a split second later stepped forward and kissed James right on the lips.

James, for his part, didn't react at all. Lily's heart plummeted for a second then-

Then his hand fisted in her hair, the other at the small of her back, and he returned the kiss and added to it. Her hands went around his neck from his chest; he was _good._ After a while, they stopped for air, and Lily whispered, "Sorry this is a bit late", rather coyly.

She felt coy. In her mind, she was cheering jubilantly, because she had kissed him!

And the remark after!

Well, she rather thought she was a coy little minx!


	4. Chapter 4

Other than the fictional Minnie McGLoin, whose character is going to land right into the garbage can after this, nothing is mine. it's all JK's.

----

Lily was in a Bad Mood, and she wasn't even PMSing, which put her in an Even Worse Mood. She could neither tell the real reason for her Bad and Even Worse Mood, or tell her friends why she was angry, simply because she couldn't say the real reason, and she had just gotten her monthly visitor. Why not lie? Because this is Lily Evans we are talking about, amazing and clever, but sadly incapable of duplicity.

At breakfast, James Potter- no, just _Potter_ at the moment- had sat at the Hufflepuff table. Just to sit beside Minnie McGloin of all people. And regrettably, Lily had had a front row seat to their sickening display of – whatever it was. She was buttering his toast for God's sake, as if the boy had no arms and couldn't do it himself. _Buttering his toast, _and handing it to him with a sweet little smile. Lily wanted to leap over the table, shout that James already had a mother thank you, and then slap James in the face for leading her on. She considered it for a good moment, before dismissing it for obvious reasons.

She gripped her fork even tighter and thanked God that she hadn't told her friends about the Holiday Snog, as she had christened it. It getting into mid- January, and the dolt had yet to make another move on her. Did she need a _sign_? Would something along the lines of, "Get a frickin clue; I am getting tired of your cluelessness, because I thought snogging you would be enough?" work if it was written in bold?

Lily continued her internal tirade, as her friends looked on with concern at the alternating and sometimes disturbing expressions on her face. After a while they dismissed it as her momentarily displacing her sanity, and assured themselves that she would find it soon enough. Minnie and James continued eating breakfast in their happy little bubble.

After breakfast several things happened:

A first year walking past Lily as she stomped towards Potions became suddenly absorbed with something on the floor, and pressed himself close to the wall, trying to get past her without incident and perhaps injury.

James and Minnie left the Hall together and were reportedly seen heading towards the spacious (and popular) closet located on the same floor.

Lily snapped her favourite quill in Potions when Sluggy asked why she was looking 'a bit murderous, actually', as he put it.

James and Minnie high fived in the aforementioned closet and agreed to update each other on the results of the Make Lily Evans Jealous And Hopefully Result in Her Snogging James Again And Possibly Also But Not Likely Result In Her Asking Him Out... plan.

--

omgggg my muse totally hasn't like, contacted me for so long and i couldn't even find any plot bunniessssssssssss! so of course i couldn't even write a single word. so sorry all my adoring fans i was totally waiting for my muses to throw me a bone and like some inspiration and they have! reviews x1000000 pleeeeaaasssseee

---

that was sarcasm by the way


	5. Chapter 5

this is all mine. JK ! it's not. (don't miss that pun) these characters are JK's.

--

James and Lily lived together. The Head Dormitory consisted of a common room, two suites connected by a hallway, and a large bathroom. At the time, Lily hadn't minded, and had easily come to terms with the fact that she had to share this paradise (which it really was, compared to having to fight over bathroom time and whose shirt was whose, etc, for six years) with James Potter.

Aside from Head Duties, they wouldn't even have to really talk, Lily had thought to herself consolingly at the beginning of the year.

But the accursed Holiday Snog had changed everything.

Lily wasn't sure why, but suddenly James was everywhere. One incident that had seared itself in her mind happened on an unseasonably nice day in late February. She had entered the common room only to see James, clad in _nothing_ but his boxers, laid out on an overstuffed couch right opposite from the entrance. Lily had stopped and stared at the view for a moment before continuing resolutely onwards towards her room.

James had called out before she had taken even one step past him.

"Lily, can you explain this theory to me?"

He hefted the Advanced Potions book that he held in his hands questioningly.

Lily looked over at him to respond and instantly regretted her mistake. She was transfixed by his chiselled abs- was that actually an eight pack? she'd never seen one of _those_ before- and her eyes followed the tantalizing trail of hair there before she tore her gaze away, muttering "no, no I'm rather busy now, " or something inane like that.

She hurried towards her room and threw herself on her bed. A few seconds later she thought, _wow, suddenly I don't hate Quidditch so much_, and giggled into her pillow.

James, still on the couch, grinned before pulling the blanket that lay by his side back over himself. It wasn't _that _nice out.

--

mmm. eight pack.


End file.
